total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Young
Amanda Young is a fictional character in the Saw franchise. She is portrayed by Shawnee Smith. At first a minor character in the original film, her role expanded in the sequels until she became one of the most important characters in the series, being the only character besides Jigsaw himself to have been featured in every Saw film. Early Life Amanda Young's early life was never established in the films, although both writer Leigh Whannell and Shawnee Smith have worked on and discussed it. On the commentary for the Saw III: Director's Cut DVD, Whannell stated that as a child, Amanda had been neglected and abused by her father. A deleted line from the original script for Saw III has Amanda telling John that her father used to lock her in the dark for hours. Because of her childhood, Amanda never learned how to deal with stress and emotional pain, and thus turned to self injury as a way of dealing with her problems. She was later framed and jailed by corrupt detective Eric Matthews, and while in prison, her abusive tendencies were replaced with heroin. After surviving the Reverse Beartrap, she quit heroin but eventually returned to cutting, and other forms of self mutilation. Because of her frail emotional state and mental instability, she is quick to anger, and often acts purely on impulse (such as trying to kill Eric Matthews, and later, Lynn Denlon). A scene in Saw III where Amanda is shown cutting her inner thigh was not in the original script; there was only a brief scene that hinted at Amanda's self injury, in which Amanda is shown squeezing a razor blade (which was later replaced by a scene of Amanda squeezing a leather cutter). Shawnee Smith had been reading the book A Bright Red Scream prior to filming, and she firmly believed that it was necessary to show Amanda's self injuring tendencies (for character depth), and insisted that the scene be filmed and put into the movie. Still, some of the scene was cut, including a shot of Amanda using a cloth doll to soak up the blood from her wounds. Amanda suffers from borderline personality disorder, as well as Stockholm Syndrome in that she sympathized with her kidnapper. Killcount (4) *Donnie Greco: Sliced stomach open *Adam Stanheight: Asphyxiated with plastic bag *Troy: Exploded in The Classroom Trap *Allison Kerry: Rib cage torn apart in The Angel Trap List of Appearances/Actors Canon (6 films, 1 game) * Saw (first appearence) - Shawnee Smith * Saw: The Video Game - Jen Taylor * Saw II - Shawnee Smith * Saw III ''- Shawnee Smith * ''Saw IV (mentioned, voice, and corpse) - Shawnee Smith * Saw V (flashbacks, corpse) - Shawnee Smith * Saw VI (flashbacks) - Shawnee Smith * Saw 3D (archive footage) - Shawnee Smith *''Scott Tibbs Documentary'' - Shawnee Smith Non-canon * Saw: Rebirth Category:Female Characters Category:Saw Characters Category:Saw 1 Characters Category:Saw 2 Characters Category:Saw 3 Characters Category:Saw 4 Characters Category:Saw 5 Characters Category:Saw 6 Characters Category:Saw 3D Characters